


Undertale requests and drabbles

by Flamour



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Drabbles, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Fluffy, Fontcest, M/M, Requests, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut, ask combo club, ecto-stomach, over stuffing, papcest - Freeform, tummy play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamour/pseuds/Flamour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All requests i've written or drabbles i've come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderful Art!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the omega verse, and all characters belong to Rose, Ask Combo Club

“No no, this isn’t good at all!” A paper went flying. Flip approached behind Splatter, who was apparently watching the source of the voice. Gradient, the critical artist he was, was sketching something on paper, seemingly before he scanned it onto his computer. There was a pile of crumpled papers next to him, as well as all over the room. It appeared he had been moving throughout the share living space and throwing his art away as he went.

“What are you doing, Splatter?” Said painter was peeking around a corner to watch Gradient and frowning at the display.

“He’s throwing away his art again.” Another sheet was crumpled and thrown, another drawing started. The paper landed at his feet, and Splatter snatched it up. Opening the paper showed an amazing sketch of Gradient himself. “Why does he throw it away? It’s great!”

Flip nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but he doesn’t seem to like it.”

The child of the group suddenly smiled and turned to his companion. “I’m gonna show him how great they are, do you wanna help?”

“Of course! Wait, no. wait wait, yes i do! No no, i-”

“Great!” Splatter grabbed his hand and pulled him to the next room, which had even more previous papers than the previous. The younger gestured to them and pushed Flip forward. “Just gather these up and meet me in my room!”

He stared incredulously at the endless papers in front of him. “All of them?!”

“Yup!” With that, Splatter left the room in a whirlwind of paint. With nothing else to do, Flip started gathering the papers.

Time Skip!

Papers gathered into a neat albeit high pile, Flip made his way to Splatters room. Finding the door easily. It was the only door covered in pain anyways. He struggled to open the door for a moment, before finally entering and spotting the small pain storm hanging papers on a surprisingly clean wall. Splatter gloves were removed for a change, revealing clean hands hanging the already collected papers with care.

“What’s this?”

Splatter turned towards him with a bright smile which only got brighter when he noticed the pile in his hands. “Put them here,” He pointed to a spotless place on the floor, and Flip did so. “Can you help me hang them up?”

“Yea-no. um yes? ah no-no. no, yes!”

“Great!”

Flip wasn’t sure how long they were at it, but eventually the wall was covered and they were out of papers. He agreed- or maybe not- to grab Gradient and bring him here. Despite all the work, he thought this was very king of the kid. Lord knows the self depreciating artist needs it.

He found Gradient in the kitchen, seeming taking a lunch break. “Gradient, i got something to show ya!”

The other looked up from his meal. “Oh? Alright then.” He stood, putting his dishes in the sink before following Flip to the paint covered door. “Splatter’s room?”

“Go inside.”

Gradient shot him a weird look but did as told, finding Splatter sitting on his bed staring at the wall of art. “What…”

Splatter couldn’t smile any wider and jumped off his bed, taking Gradient’s hand and pulling him closer. “Your art is great, Gradient! You don’t like it very much, but i do! So i covered my wall so i can see them everyday!”

Gradient couldn’t believe this. His art was actually good? Still staring at the wall covered in his art, his art, he hugged the smaller close. “Thank you.”


	2. Slutberry 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in underswap

Papyrus loves his brother, loved his innocence. He’d made it his goal to make sure no one would ever change that. Any dates Sans went on were ok, as the suitors always ended up in the friend zone anyways. Anyone who dared to swear in front of his precious brother would face the consequences, the same for any dates that wanted something more. They wouldn’t last long, and would be gone in the morning, not to be seen in snowdin again. He could spend his days cuddling his precious blueberry while they watched t.v and never have to worry about loosing him. All was well with the world.

Sans loved his brother very much, despite the failed attempts to get him to pick up that darn sock in the living room. That was why when asked about his dates, he would respond with the usual ‘It was nice! But i think we were better off friends.’. Papyrus never needed to know the truth. He didn’t need to know that Sans wasn’t going on dates anymore, but instead meeting up with Grillby.

The reason for the secret meetings? Sans was a slut. At least, that’s what Grillby called him during their sessions. Instead of going on any dates, he would meet the kind, if slightly weird, fire monster at his home. There was no need for discussion, just a removal of clothes and heated touches. The thing Sans absolutely loved about sex with Grillby was that it was rough and hard, just the way he liked it. Sans’ needs were satisfied and Papyrus still believed he had an innocent brother. All was well with the world.

Sans was by no means a virgin, so when his partner brought the idea of a threesome to the table, he was all for it! The monster was new to Snowdin, he realized. They were as tall as Papyrus, and very much like a wolf.

“Ne, let’s keep this between us ok? Don’t want my brother turning you to dust, do we?” It wasn’t a threat, but a fact. Papyrus had expressed his intentions multiple times regarding those who would dare defile his little bro. Sans didn’t mind, it kept Papyrus happy.

While Grillby pounded his ass, the wolf occupied his mouth, pushing in an out ruthlessly. So caught up in their pleasure, neither Sans nor Grillby noticed that the new monster was recording a live feed directly to Muffet’s cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamourlegends
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


	3. Knight's Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really an au, based off some art and someone wanted a fanfic for it. so it was done XD
> 
> heres the link for the pic: http://flamourlegends.tumblr.com/image/142711436449

“MFF! ARE Y-YOU S-AH! SURE THAT T-THIS IS TRADITION?!”

“‘course, bro. but we can’t let undyne hear, so you gotta keep it down OK? ’s not too hard for a royal guard, right?” His thrusts didn’t slow one bit, pounding into his brother’s warm and tight so tight hole ruthlessly.

Papyrus subconsciously tried to strike a pose but was halted by the cuffs restraining his arms to the throne. “O-OF COURSE N-NOT! I, THE GREAT P-PAPYRUS, WILL HAA~VE NO TROUBLE BEING QUIET!” His speech ended with a yelp, a particularly hard thrust stopping anything else he could say.

“t-thats good, bro. hnng! j-jeez, yer so tight, paps!”

“AND Y-YOU ARE S-SO BIG!”

“Shh, p-pap. don’t wanna be caught.” But it wouldn’t matter soon. They’d been at this for a while already, slowly at first. Starting with light kisses and gentle foreplay before Sans had pushed him onto the throne and tied him down, where it escalated into something more. This was hot needy lust with just a tad of affection thrown into the mix.

They knew they didn’t have much time before the patrol guards would make their rounds and find them. The whole situation made it more exciting in Sans’ eyes, and perhaps in Papyrus’ too. His brother was had been confused when he first approached him with the idea, but upon stating it was tradition (a white lie wouldn’t hurt anyone) he was all for it.

Now here they were, skulls closed together they were sharing breaths and mixing moans until they had no idea which sound belonged to who. It was becoming too much for them, the pleasurable heat the friction the look on each others faces. It was all too much and they were coming, one inside the other and one all over himself and the king’s throne.

Catching their breath’s they hurried to right themselves as the sound of footsteps approached. Sans untied his brother and helped him stand, making their way out a back door and through a hidden path until finally they we’re back at their house.

Papyrus panted despite not needing oxygen to live and sat heavily on the couch, his older brother joining him a second later with a lazy flop.

“…worth.”

Papyrus couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamourlegends
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


	4. Swing With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluffy ErrorBerry

“Error,”

**“Ya?”**

“I’m bored.”

And he was. Sans had been here…well he didn’t know how long, but all they done is watch Undernovella and steal food from what Error called Underfell. Sans had taught the other how to knit, and was taught crochet in return, but even that got tiring.

**“Wanna destroy one of the dirty glitches that liters the multi-verse?”**

“Yeah, no. Not at all. What did you do before I came here?” There had to be something other than destroying universes that this glitched version of himself did for fun. He couldn’t find that much pleasure in it…could he?

**“Well, I used to swing a lot.”**

Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t that. “Swing?”

**“Yeah! Here, watch!”**

Using those blue threads that once kept him captive, Error made two stringy swings. He quickly hopped on one himself and gestured to the other.

**“Go on, you won’t fall!”**

This became something of the norm for them, swinging idly whenever bored or in Sans’ case lonely.

Usually when Error went out to do his business, Sans would take a nap. Although he previously despised such a lazy activity, there wasn’t much else to do.

It was one such day (or maybe night?) Bit this time when’s Sans awoke, the two swings were gone, replaced by a single larger one. Error sat, singing slowly and playing with his puppets before noticing the other’s return to consciousness.

**“Hey there, Blueberry! You coming up or what?”**

Though shocked at Error’s sudden need for closeness, he carefully climbed up and sat as far away from Tue other as he could, trying to give him some space.

**“Jeez, I don’t bite! C'mere!”**

He did so, scooting over and leaning against Error’s side. He didn’t expect the arm around his shoulders, bit it certainly felt nice. “I love you, Error.”

**“Love you too, Blueberry. Now c'mon, help me swing!”**

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamourlegends
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


	5. Unique- Ink's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an ending to an already existing fanfic, written with permission. Unique belongs to Silvershark15 on tumblr. Read that before you read this.

**“…wish, Blueberry.”**

Using Error’s momentary distraction, Ink swiftly cut the threads holding Sans captive and herded him onto his blaster.

“W-wait, no! Stop!” He raised his voice for the first time since he was kidnapped, watching as his captor-turned-love fled into the void. “Error! Don’t leave me!”

“It’s OK now, Sans. You’re finally home, and you’ll get to see you brother again soon.”

It had been two weeks since his rescue, but it felt like he had been captured all over again. Papyrus had been returned to their almost completed world and they watched as Ink put the finishing touches.

Soon the world was finished, but Ink decided upon staying with them for the time being, for protection he said. Everything had gone back to normal.

Except for Sans.

They were worried about him, he could tell. How could they not be? He barely ate, and never cooked. No more shouting or puzzles, no more bed time stories. Ink worried he was in danger of falling.

Sans was happy to have his brother back, of course. Time that’s wasn’t spent in bed was spent at his brother’s side. Papyrus was glad his depressed brother was at least doing something, even if that some was simply sitting next to him as they watched tv. Even so, he could see Sans was hurting.

He missed Error.

The taller left his brother’s room, a full plate of food in his hand. He let out a harsh breath and rubbed his skull with his free hand.

“He still won’t eat?”

He caught Ink’s gaze and a slowly shook his head. “He hasn’t left his room in two days. What am I supposed to do? He won’t eat, he barely sleeps, he doesn’t Eve let me read to him anymore!”

Ink laid a hand on the distraught skeleton’s shoulder. “Sans missed him. Whether it was Stockholm Syndrome or not, he fell in love. He misses him.”

“dammit!” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “We need Error. If that’s what it takes to get my little brother back then I’ll do it.”

“I figured you would say that. I’ll fetch Error, don’t let Sans fall.”

“I won’t. Please hurry.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, quickly ducking into his brother’s room. Ink stared at the closed door for a moment, listening to quiet murmurs within, before taking off. He had a universe to create, and someone to find.

The door to the ruins had just been completed when he felt a presence behind him. “Error,” he greeted without turning. Now to start on the bush.

**“Already creating another disgusting glitch? Didn’t you have your fun for a while?”**

“As much as I like creating these beautiful worlds, I did this for you.”

**“Why? So you can rub your victory in my face? So you saved one of your precious creations, congratulations.”**

He ignored the blatant sarcasm and continued on. “Sans is sick.”

That caught the other’s attention. **“Blueberry? What’s wrong with him?”**

“He’s depressed.” The bush was finished, onto the snow. “Wont eat, won’t sleep. He’s in danger of falling. Error, Sans needs you.”

**“…heh, should of known I wouldn’t be the only one.”**

“You can’t harm that universe Error. He can’t take anymore.

**“Alright, alright. I won’t. I guess it’s not so bad there…”**

He paused in his work, finally turning to see the other. The Skeleton looked just as bad as Sans. Thin bones, slumped shoulders, and dimmed eyes. The weight of the multi verse on his shoulders. “Then let’s go, he’s been waiting.”

Error did the favors, opening a portal and waiting for Ink to go through before he followed. They arrived in the living room of the brother’s house and Error took a moment to look around. There was so much color…

Following Ink up the stairs and to a door, he watched while the Creator knocked, hearing a soft ‘come in’. They entered, Error closing the door behind him. Papyrus sat on the edge of the bed, Sans facing away from them.

Ignoring the older brothers burning stare, Error made his way to kneel in front of the sleeping Skeleton.

“He fell asleep a bit ago,” Papyrus spoke softly. Error nodded, and gently placed a hand on the other’s skull.

 **“Wake up, Blueberry.”** He called softly. Sans’ eye sockets slowly opened, revealing tired eyes. **“That’s it. Guess who’s back~”**

“Error…?”

**“The one and only. I’ve missed ya, Blueberry.”**

Tears formed in the smaller’s eye, and he he held out his hand hesitantly, as if afraid the other would leave. Error instead gathers Sans into his arms, surprising even himself how easy it was to forget his fear when it was for his precious Berry.

“I love you, Error. Please don’t leave me again!”

**“Never again. I love you, Blueberry.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamourlegends
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
